


Periods Suck

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Period talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: When Fem!Reader is on her period all she wants is to have Asahi's hand on her belly to alleviate her cramps.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Periods Suck

It was the middle of the day on a Saturday and you were stuck at home. Why? Well because your lovely period decided to make an appearance. Normally you could function like usual on your period but today, oh man, today was bad. Today you had lower back pain, leg pain, and of course terrible cramps that you couldn’t seem to get to go away

At least you have an amazing boyfriend that does everything in his power to help you through these dying times. As you sit on the couch, your upper half leaning against the arm, you see your boyfriend come into view. You look up at him with the most pathetic look ever. 

He sees your face and frowns. “I’m sorry y/n. I’d take it from you if I could..” he spoke softly as he sat down next to you. 

You just sigh and try to muster up a smile. “It’s okay, Asahi.” you whisper and your hand reaches over for his. But instead of holding his hand in yours, you move his hand to your stomach. His hand is so big and warm, making it very soothing against your cramping insides. 

Asahi watches you with love filled eyes and he leans in to kiss your cheek. “Can I do anything for you? It seems to be kicking your butt this time around.” he spoke in a gentle tone and pulls away enough to look into your eyes, awaiting your answer.

You just shake your head. “No love, I just need your hand right here for a little bit, is that okay?” you ask but he went to pull his hand away. You let out a soft huff in disapproval. 

“I have a better idea.” He states as he stands up only to lean down and lift you up in his arms. He then caries you bridal style to your guys’ bedroom. His feet take him over to the bed and he gently lays you down. You were about to ask him what he was doing but before you could, he gets down on the bed with you. He positions you onto your side and then he comes down and lays behind you. With one of his arms under your neck and the other one around your waist, the two of you lay there. Soon you feel his big warm hand on your stomach once again. Actually, you feel his entire warm body against yours. Your body was molded back against his. He was like your own personal human size hot water bottle.

“How’s this?” he asks in a low but loving tone as his head moves down to kiss the side of your head. 

You couldn’t help but smile and relax against him. He always knows how to make you feel better. “This is amazing Asahi. I love you.” you whisper to him. You finally feel like you could relax without your whole lower half of your body aching.

“I love you too, y/n.” He whispers in your ear and then lays his head down. He is more than content laying there with you and helping you in your time of need.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n - I was on my period when I wrote this and I just really want an Asahi to wrap around me and take away my stupid period pains.


End file.
